Reminders
by regalshipper
Summary: After the night at Granny's Dinner where Robin is reunited with his wife, Regina goes into hiding. Of course she has noticed the signs. The reminders of him would be stuck with her. A new life, unwanted, has brought her to a decision that might be her last.
1. One Step

**A/N A little thing I wrote inspired by the final episode of the season. Outlaw Queen needs some loving over the hiatus! Tell me what you think and if I should continue. Please enjoy.**

* * *

All this time. She had been alone. No one had bothered to look for her, not even her son. She just sat, crying in her vault. Weeks flew by, but her tears never subsided. Each day her heart ached more. The first time, for almost forty years, she had opened her heart. She felt love, so strong that it burned. She knew Tinker belle was right.

The man with the lion tattoo was her true love.

Never before had her heart yearned for another in such a way. For the little time they were able to see each other, they spent two nights together. Two magical nights. She never thought that the man, who had told her in the peak of their pleasure that he loved her, would leave her just like that. And now that he was gone, there was that same hatred that had burned in her heart for so long again.

Her emotions, however had masked the signs.

She hadn't failed to notice them. She more of the fact choose to ignore them, pretend they would go away.

No part of Regina could believe all these little reminders of the time they spent together, because she found it impossible.

And it was.

And she could no longer ignore it, because not all problems go away as easily as happiness did.

This problems lingered inside her.

Regina was pregnant with Robin's child.

She could already see the beginnings of her pregnancy. Her stomach, now slightly raise, made it evident that there would never be a quick fix for her problem.

As much as her heart loved her child, loved the idea of a child from her own body, she also hated it. She hated the father, the man that just left her so fast for a dead woman, after already saying that his feelings were stronger with her.

One lesson Regina had learned in her difficult life was that some people are born lucky. Henry was her example. He had two loving mothers, a royal family, inheritance to practically any kingdom he desired, and he was happy. She did not have such luck. Her life, from the beginning, was meant to be horrid. There was no changing that.

She had also relearned the cold truth about another thing that she had chose to ignore for this brief moment in her life; People can never be trusted.

Miss Swan is that type of people.

Yes, it was her fault that Robin's wife returned. Vengeance would be so easy. And it was tempting.

But she did not fail to remember the error of her past ways. Vengeance would never get her anywhere. She had told Henry that.

The curse was a mistake.

Storybrooke was a mistake.

Loving was a mistake.

And her child, was the worst mistake she had ever made.

Because one day, the child would have to be born. Never being pregnant before would make it impossible to deliver the child on her own. She would have to come out of hiding eventually. Having lost track of the passing of time, she didn't know what could have happen while she was gone.

Would Henry and Emma have run back to the safety of New York?

Perhaps Roland had forgotten her existence.

Maybe something else had come back with them.

None of this was anything she wished to know. But as her fingertips graced the small forming curve of her stomach, she wondered how she could even love the child she carried. With it's fathers betrayal, she thought it less then likely she could ever love it entirely.

Then she had realized something. Many people say that we are our parents. And with all of her soul, Regina believed that she could never become Cora. This was a lie, because as she stood before her mirror, she saw the same look of emptiness that kept with her at all times.

There was no way she would allow her child to have such an existence unto her own. That is why, on this night, she decided that she would do what she had contemplated many times before, but never had actually carried out.

After all this time, she stood before the exit to her hiding place and waved her hand to force the door open. As it swung open, she strutted out and up the stairs.

The ground had been coated with a layer of fresh powdery snow. Her heals forced down the soft snow with a crunching sound as it compressed.

There was a bridge not to far from here. Without have ever been allowed to play in rivers as a child, Regina had never learned how to swim. It seamed the perfect opportunity to rid herself of all her problems.

Gone, everything. In less then a minute, she wouldn't have to worry ever again. The child would never have to experience the unluckiness that was given to it before it was even born.

Quick.

Easy.

Simple.

Now standing on the bridge, she looked down over the water. It was cold, chucks of ice floating on the surface. The moon reflected in ripples across the clear blue water. All it would take saw one step. Yet why couldn't she bring herself to do it?

Was it fear? She saw no reason to be afraid. It would be quick, and although not painless, she wouldn't have to worry once she jumped; there would be no chance for survival. Not being a spiritual woman, she believed that there was nothing after death. Everything would just end. But for some reason, something told her to fold her hands and look up to the sky in an attempt to say a prayer.

"I don't know if you are real or not. Any person of a higher power. I would think that if you were to exist, you would have not allowed for the things that have gone on in my life. You would not have allowed for this life to be created. Its not fair."A tear dripped down her face. "If you see any reason for me to keep on living, send me a sign." She paused a moment. "Anything. Just give me one reason to keep on living."

She could hear the cold winter wind whistle though the trees. Nothing.

She wiped away one more tear and then

very slowly

placed one foot

over the edge

then

leaned

forward

Then, everything was cold. A sudden warmth was felt, but until it was too late to identify, everything went black.

* * *

Robin had decided to go on a walk to clear his head. He had been fighting with Marian again. The spark they had all those years ago was not their anymore. She thought it was, but there was no way he could agree anymore. His heart belonged to another;

Regina.

Now, only in his dreams, could he see her. After the night at the dinner, she had once again disappeared. He wanted to tell her he was sorry. To tell her that he still loved her. But that could never happen.

He, and the rest of the town, had suspected she left; gone off to do great things in this world. A beautiful and intelligent person like herself would be successful wherever she went. He only wished that he could have said goodbye. That he could have kissed her lips just one more time.

That is when he saw her plunge from the bridge. After so long of searching and searching, she was right here. He watched as her body submerged, but then there was nothing. He wondered if his mind played tricks on him, dashing to the shore quickly.

He must be dreaming.

Yes of course he was dreaming. There was no way the Regina he knew would ever just go jumping off of bridges just like that.

No.

It can't be her.

There is no way it could be her.

But then what was it that jumped from the bridge. His eyes darted through out the semi-frozen lake for signs of a person. A few bubbles surfaced from a certain area, and he knew. This was real.

He shed his coat and boots before jumping in the icy river. A shock ran though his body as he forced himself to swim to the area where the bubbles were coming from. He then forced his head to go under, the cold jolting a gasp from him.

It was easy to find her in the river, his hands finding her shoulder's immediately. He quickly pulled her up to the surface and swam with her lip body back to the shore.  
When he was walking thought the forest only ten minutes ago, he would have never believed that the woman he knew so well would have jumped from a bridge. From the looks of things, it was not a jump she wished to come back from. It was out of her nature. Once there, he placed her on her back. With two fingers, he found her pulse, but she was not breathing.

With two hands he opened her mouth and began to try to get her to breathe again. "No Regina. Not like this..." He whispered to her limp body. "I still love you!" He then pressed his lips hard onto her's, feeling the overpowering sense of love he had missed for so long.

Trying to get air back into her body, he exhaled deeply into her mouth, trying with all his soul to get her to breathe. He pulled away for a moment and suddenly she lurched up and coughed up a large mouth full of water.

He couldn't help but smile that he was okay. For the first time in months, he saw her beautiful brown eye stare though his. "Robin?" She muttered before her eyes fluttered shut once again.

He shock her body a little. "Regina?" She went limp again in his arms.

"Regina!"


	2. Tests

**A/N To the lovely 100 followers, I gift to you another chapter within a day (I hope I can do stuff like this more often). I would love to hear your thoughts. Either leave a review or message me on tumblr, thequeenandheroutlaw (shameful promotion).**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Robin did not know how to drive one of those mechanical carriages. If he did, it would have been very useful. Anything would have been useful. With the beautiful woman in his arms unconscious, he felt powerless. All he could do was hold her close in his arms, with his jacket on her's to try to keep her warm, and run.

His legs continuously pounding on the forest floor, trying to find his way to a populated area. He had lost his sense of direction. He was not lost, but he and no idea where he was. He stopped running for a minute to assess where he was. Against his body he could feel her heart pounding hard inside her frozen skin. She was pale. So cold.

His eyes scanned the area. Through the trees, he could see a faint glow which he recognized as the town. He rushed through the trees to finally came through to a street which he identified as Main Street. Following the road he finally came across a group of people standing outside Granny's Dinner. "Please! Some one help me!" He yelped urgently while striding through the crowd.

Red pushed her way though the crowd. "Robin where is Marian?"

"It doesn't matter." He said between heavy breaths. "I found Regina, and she is hurt. I need to get her help!"

As Red stepped forward. She walked over to Robin to see the figure he was holding in his arms. Once close enough, she could correctly identify the face of the former mayor. It had become pale and her lips were blue in color. "We need to get her to the hospital." She quickly reached into her back pocket and pulled out a ring of keys.

Robin followed quickly behind her as Red rushed to her bright red car that was parked a little bit down the street from Granny's. "I can not thank you enough for your kindness."

Red laughed as she helped Robin into the back seat. "Gives me a good excuse to see my boy friend." She shut the door and the moved to the driver's seat. "Buckle up!"

Robin pulled the strap from over his shoulder, holding it out in front of him, confused as to what it may do. He pulled it forward until it clicked and moved no further and then let it zip back inside. The car starting to move, he gave up on the so called 'seat belt' and held onto Regina's hand.

He gripped it tightly, and even though she wasn't their to be comforted by it, he did not let go.

* * *

He followed her down the hallway as the nurses pushed her on a hospital bed. They connected strange tubes to her, machines that flashed and blinked. Something beeped with her steady pulse. It was slower than normal, but according to Dr. What, her heart was still beating at a healthy level.

They wrapped may blankets around her frozen body. Anything to warm her up. It was unhealthy to be exposed to so much ice water for so long. He subconsciously kept her hand in his, still holding on from the car ride over. He told the doctors that he was trying to keep her warm.

That was only half true. He wanted to hold her hand until she woke, to make her feel safe, to give her some sign that he still loved her.

He felt guilty. Maybe she would not have jumped if he had looked harder. Three months he had spent with his wife. At night, when all was quiet, his thoughts would drift to her. Her smile. Her laugh. Her eyes. And then more which he was too embarrassed to admit.

She would fill his head. Every moment with his wife he wish to do nothing but run. The first week with Marian had been bliss. After that, it was over. They started fighting. Every night they would find something it was the right thing to do with Roland or if he tossed and turned too much in his sleep. And one night, where she tried so hard to gain his heart, trying to recapture what they once had, they slept together.

It want until she left suddenly when he realized a name had slipped from him lips. The wrong name. It just slipped off his tongue so simply. Proceeding the simple slip of the tongue came another long argument which left him lying awake not next to the woman he still called his wife.

"Robin." Dr. Whale said taking Robin out of his daze.

"What?"

"I need to ask you a few questions." He said as he held up the clip broad. Robin nodded and Whale continued. "How did she get like this."

Robin cleared his throat nervously. "Well, I was walking though the woods by the lake and I saw here. She was standing on the bridge. And then... she... fell off."

It was very apparent that Robin did not know how bad of a lie that was. It was one of the most unconvincing lies Dr. Whale had ever heard.

"Some part of that statement leads me to believe you are lying." Robin chose not to respond. "I am going to need to draw a blood sample to run a simple lab. If you could hold her arm for me." Robin did so and watched as the large needle held in Dr. Whale's hand slid though Regina's skin and hit something deep within. He pulled up on the plunger and her crimson blood filled the tube attached to the needle. Robin cringed at the sight of it. Whale extracted the needle and gave the tube to a nurse. "Run this to the lab, and tell them it is of utmost importance."

The nurse nodded and ran down the hallway in the opposite direction that they were wheeling Regina's bed. The doors to a private room was opened and two nurses transported Regina's limp body to the bed. Still clutching her hand tightly, he watched with sad eyes as he watched her head fall to the left slowly, her hair splaying out on the pillow as it fell.

As he looked down on her beauty, Whale walked up next to him. "I am sorry to assume things, but I thought you two weren't together anymore since you wife-"

"We aren't together." Robin said coldly to try and hid his secret affection for her.

What he didn't know is that he was doing a horrible job of it, for even Dr. Whale could clearly see the unspoken connection between the two. Love filled Robin's eyes when he looked to her laying in the bed. "I am going to go check the progress of the lab." He walked out of the room along with the other two nurses that were assisting him earlier.

He was now alone with her. He quickly check to see if any person was watching. Finding no one, he brushed a little hair off of her forehead and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. "Please stay strong Regina." He whispered.

* * *

Whale held up the result of Regina's blood lab and shock his head. In solitude she had taken good care of herself. Her vitamins, cholesterol, electrolytes, even platelets were normal. Blood sugar was very low, but that could be easily fixed with fluids. What worried him was a positive on something he would not have expected; pregnancy.

And without even asking he knew who the father was. His delema was one that could make or break many lives. Whether to revel this information or not. If he did, it may break Marian's heart, the poor woman. If he didn't, Robin may never know.

To tell or not to tell.

Gripping his clip board tightly he walked into Regina's room. He watched as Robin stood over her with a hopeless smile on his face. Whale ordered a nurse to hang a bag of fluid and to connect an IV to her arm. "She is going to be okay." Robin exhaled heavily and his face filled with a little hope. "With a little time and rest, she will be back on her feet. I want her to stay here after she recovers though."

"Why?"

"She attempted at suicide, which means she has a mental problem. We can arrange for Doctor Hopper to come in for a few sessions, although I feel she attempted it with more personal problems at heart."

"I don't follow."

Dr. Whale walked over to a cart holding an ultrasound machine. Robin marveled at it as Whale turned it on and lifted the wand. Whale took some gel in his hand while lifting Regina's shirt a little. Covering her stomach with the gel, he lowered the wand down on her stomach. On a screen, a small figure of a forming child appeared. "Robin, she is with child."

Robin's jaw dropped with surprise. He moved closer to the screen where the picture was displayed. "Is that?"

"Yes, that is her child." Robin took his hand and placed it over top of the image of the child. "I don't think I need to ask who the father is, do I?"

"How far along is she?" Robin asked quietly

"Robin-"

"How far along is she!" He demanded a little louder, surprising Dr. Whale.

"By the looks of things, probably three months. I doubt any longer."

Robin swallowed hard and looked up from the image of the child to the wall where a mirror hung. He felt suddenly disgusted by his own reflection. "Then there is no need to ask, because you already know."


	3. Morning

**A/N I have found it very hard to write Marian, but now, I think I have gotten a hold of how I think her character would act. Please enjoy!**

* * *

She heard their voices long before she opened her eyes. Two male voices. They were fuzzy at first, unclear. Her sight covered in the darkness under her closed lids. Her heart beat loudly in her ear as she began to regain her scenes. She was no longer as cold as she felt before. There was a beeping sound that matched her the pounding of her heart that she heard so loudly in her ears.

But why did her heart beat so? It was pounding so hard, blood rushing though her veins, making her feel alive. A state she didn't attend to be in at the moment. It made her stomach churn. The last thing she remembered was plunging from the bridge, then there is something else. Something brief. A little flash of a memory. It was... No it couldn't be.

But then she focused on her surroundings. Gaining back her sense of touch, she felt her right hand occupied by something. Something warm. She felt a sudden squeeze then she realized, it was the hand of another. It comforted her but also sent a twinge of fear down her spine. Who was it? She felt enough energy to open one eye just a little.

Once seeing the man clutching her hand, she squeezed her eyes shut did it have to be him. It could have been any other person and she would have felt better. Any person. But it had to be Robin. She couldn't focus on the words that Robin and the other man in the room exchanged, just his presence.

She wished for him to let go, but did not wish to seem awake. There was no other way, she lifted her head a little to straighten out and began to instinctively raise her arms. Feeling her arms start to move, Robin released her hand allowing for her rub her eyes a little before opening them. "Hello Miss. Mills. You gave us a good scare last night." Dr. Whale said, now noticing her string.

Trying to get up, she found that her legs were fixed in place, holding her down. "When can I get up?"

"Don't worry, you will be able to get up in a little while, but for now,we wish you to stay in bed."

"Why!"

"Regina, you tried to commit suicide! You are not in the right frame of mind to be walking around." Regina crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. " I am being serious, Miss Mills. You are mentally ill, and most defiantly in no position to be outside of your bed!"

Regina exhaled heavily. She saw Robin when she glanced to the left, instantly wincing. Robin, noticing her face. "I should probably go now."

He got up from her side, looking back at her as he opened the door and let himself out.

Regina felt a little relieved once the door was closed, but when she looked the opposite direction, seeing a monitor displaying the outline of an unborn baby.

He knew. Robin knew.

* * *

Robin slowly made his way back down into the lobby of the hospital. He wanted to do nothing but turn around and go back. He turned around a little, looking back, contemplating returning to her bedside. "Robin." He froze to the voice. Marian.

Robin turned around to see his wife walking though the doors, in hand with his small son. She released Roland's hand and he stumbled over to him. "Daddy!"

Robin bent down and picked up his son. "Hey little man!" He turned to his right. "Marian."

"Where have you been! I have been worried sick about you! You can't just disappear in the middle of the night, and I have to go searching and find that late last night, you were carrying the Evil Queen though the streets!"

"Marian, this is not the time nor the place to be talking about this." Robin said tousling Roland's hair.

"Oh I think it is!" Marian said raising her voice a little.

Robin put down Roland. "Go wait over there." He said pointing to a chair. "We are going to go outside." He grunted though gritted teeth. Roland nodded and then slowly, dragging his feet, walked over to one of the many olive green waiting chairs.

Marian had already started to make her way out of the front doors of the hospital, the sound of her heals disappearing though the doors. Robin rushed outside, pushing open the doors with a bang. "Robin!" She scolded.

"What!"

"I have had enough! I am done!"

"Done with what might I ask!"

Marian took a deep breath. "After spending my time behind bars because I wanted to help protect Snow White, I though I would be free. Free to return to you. Free," She walked closer to him, "to continue our love. But then I come here and things have changed! What did I ever do to you!"

"You died!" He yelled, causing Marian to take an involuntary step backwards. "You wanted to know why, you died. And I moved on!"

"But I didn't die! I am here, and Robin," she placed a hand lovingly on his chest. "I love you. What ever you see in the queen can never be. She is a vile woman who has killed thousands of people, destroyed-"

"Don't insult her!" Robin interrupted.

"Why should I!"

"Because she has changed. She became a better person. Don't you believe in second chances?"

Marian stayed silent. "I am going to get Roland and then we are going back to our camp."

Robin lightly grabbed her arm to keep her from going any farther. "I am not done speaking to you yet."

"What else do we have to talk about."

"Many things. But first, we need to talk about us."

Marian rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Sometimes I find it hard to believe that there even is an us anymore."

"It is not that I don't love you. I do." He put both of his hands on her shoulders. "But I mourned you. And I went on with my life. If I were dead, I would want you to move on and find another love."

"Don't say that." Marian mumbled.

"But it is true. Marian, you are a good woman, you deserve a man who can make you happy." Robin felt the need to comfort her, wrapping his arms around her and placing a hand on her head.

"But all that I want is that man to be you." She spoke into his shoulder. Robin released his hold on her and she stepped back a few feet. "Times ago, you were that man. And there is some part of my heart that believes that you will one day be him again."

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be. We have tried for three months Marian. Three months! And of those three months, we have spent countless hours arguing. I don't know how to tell you in any other way that the we you are trying to piece back together will never happen. Not anymore."

"How can you be so sure Robin? How!"

"Because I love her!"

There was a silents. A few tears had fallen from Marian's eyes. Her lips moved, but the words were to quite for him to here. She kept repeating it, each time a little louder. "It's not fair." Her weeps tore though him. "It's not fair. It's not fair. It's not fair. It's not fair."

"Nothing is fair is it."

"I don't want you seeing her anymore." Marian snapped, averting her eyes to the door back into the hospital as she spoke.

"No." He quickly snapped back at her.

"Why."

"I can't tell you."

"Yes you can! Robin, it doesn't matter what you say or what has happened, I will still love you. Please tell me!" She gave him a little time to respond before becoming desperate and impatient. "Please!"

"She is with child!" Robin yelled.

Marian was taken aback for a moment. She stood with a blank look on her face as the information he had just told her processed in her head. Then the realization hit her, and a pang went though her heart. She turned around to go back into the hospital. "I am going to get Roland and we are going to be going back to the camp" She said as she pushed the doors and went inside.

Robin followed a safe distance behind her, but when he saw her run out from the door way, he followed close by. "Roland!" Marian yelled.

Robin now observed that the seat he had told Roland to stay in was no longer occupied. "Roland!" Robin yelled, starting to walk down the hallways. "I am going to search for him. You take the East Wing, and I will take the West Wing." Marian nodded and dashed down the hallway to the left and Robin started down the hallway to the right. Where the hell could he have gone?

* * *

Roland hated it when his parents fought. Before Mama came, things were so much easier. Things were more fun. Now it seemed as if there was a constant cloud of sadness looming over their heads at all time. There was something missing, and it bothered Roland.

Although he didn't know what it was a this time, the thing that was missing was love.

For the brief time that Daddy had spent with Regina, everything was great. He wished he could go back to that time. He missed her stories, her cooking, her house, and sometimes, she even took him to get the very yummy treat the people of this land called ice cream. When Regina was around, Daddy would smile more often. Things wouldn't be so sad.

And it would be great if things weren't so sad.

Sitting in his chair, it felt like forever while trying to pass the time with no company or toys to play with. Roland had resulted to kicking his feet to provide entertainment. There was a loud rattling noise coming down from the other end of the hallway. Curious, Roland slid off the edge of his chair and walked to see what was making the noise.

That's when he saw the food cart.

It was full of these multicolored deserts that were molded into a dome shape. He could not explain why, but he craved to try one. He looked outside though the glass doors to see that his parents were still fighting. They wouldn't notice him being gone just for a short snack right?

No, they would not notice as long as he came back soon.

He dashed down the hallway after the cart of the strange looking treats and followed it into the silver shiny doors. Once inside the small room, Roland could barely move. The man pushing the cart, distracted by the rhythms emanating from the strange white machines that he had in his ears, did not notice Roland. Instead, he pressed on of the buttons on the wall and the room suddenly began to shake.

Roland, being very frightened, fell to the floor. He reached up a took a small piece of the bright red one, and put it into his mouth. Warbling it around a little, he found it unusual. It tasted slightly like strawberry. It was not exactly the favor that he had expected, and the strawberry flavor was not accurate, but he wished to try another piece. He was about to reach up and take another piece, but the doors opened and the man pushing the cart moved out.

Roland, wanting more of the strawberry like desert, started following him down the hallway when he heard a familiar voice that made him stop in his tracks. The door to the room adjacent to where he was standing was open just a crack, enough for sounds to escape. Walking slowly over to this door, Roland peaked in to confirm his suspicion.

"I just had this horrible feeling that I could never do a good job, after what I experience with my mother. I can't even look the child's father in the eye right now. I don't know how I could live the rest of my life taking care of a child that could share his eyes or countless other features of his." Regina spoke to the man sitting in the chair with the orange hair.

It was Regina!

"Miss R'gina!" Roland yelled running into the room and dashing to her bed side.

"Roland!" She responded with a genuine smile. "What are you doing here."

"I saw the sweets on the cart and I followed it into the moving silver box and then I followed it down this hallway and then I found you!" He said with outstretched arms.

Regina smiled a little. "You went on quite a journey to get here." She looked up to Archie, who was quickly jotting down notes about all of her behaviors. "Sorry, can we talk in just a few minutes?" She said to him kindly.

"Yes of course."He said getting up out of his chair. "I am going to grab a cup of coffee and then I will be back." He said slipping his notes into a satchel and swinging it over his shoulder.

"What are you doing at the hospital?" Regina asked as Roland tried to get his leg onto her bed.

"Mama walked me over after we went to Granny's for brea'feast. She was looking for daddy." He said as he climbed up onto the bed. "Where ave you been? Daddy said you went away and I have been missed seeing you." He stumbled over his words as he tried to sound proper.

"I missed you too Roland." Regina said with a warm smile. For the first time in the three months she had spent hiding, she felt genuinely happy. Roland was such a sweet child.

"Please don't leave again. Things stopped being fun after you left. Daddy doesn't smile much anymore." Roland commented as he finally sat down on her bed next to her legs.

"Is that so..."

Suddenly there was a person at the door. "Roland!" Marian dashed though the doorway to pick up Roland from Regina's bed. "What are you doing. I told you to stay in the lobby!"

"But look who I found." Roland said pointing down to Regina.

Marian held onto Roland tightly into her jean jacket. "Yes I see that you have found the evil queen."

"But Mama, she isn't evil."

"Yes she is." Marian snapped, Regina shooting her a cold look. Marian turned around to leave.

Roland was able to peak his little head over her shoulder. "Bye Miss R'gina!"

"Goodbye-" Marian slammed the door to Regina's room closed, making her jump a little.

Archie, walking back to Regina's room with a fresh cup of coffee, glared at Marian as she walked away, clutching Roland to keep him still. "Hello Mrs. Locksley. Lovely day isn't it?"

"Not really." She snapped walking quickly back down the hallway to the steps at the other end.

With a raised eye brow, Archie opened the door to Regina's room to find her eyes full of tears, breathing heavily. "What happened!"

"That woman is going to ruin my life."


	4. Giving In

For the past week, there was an unspoken tension between Marian and Robin. They didn't speak. Once back at camp, Marian complained to John the they needed to buy a real house. Robin talked to Tuck about arranging another hunting party. Everything felt structured, so tight. No one man dared to disagree for he was afraid of loosing his head.

Roland had grown bored, though. No play time or lessons this afternoon, even if they were planned. He sat on his favorite spot around the campfire for a little while, but no one came over to play with him. Hours passed and there was no sign of anyone to play with. However, Roland knew where he could find a playmate. With no one watching him in particular, he walked out of camp.

Up the road about a half a mile, they had discovered a playground that looked exactly identical to the castle of the evil queen. Daddy told him that the castle playground was built by Regina for Henry, but he was allowed to play on the equipment too with the other children of the town. See a small group of kids his age going to the brightly painted slide, he ran over to greet them.

While playing with his new friends, he noticed a boy ride by on a bike. A boy who he had not seen for a long time. "Henry!" He didn't hear her at first. Roland jumped over the rope bridge and ran to the edge of the park. "Henry!"

Henry squeezed the breaks on the handle bar of his bike, skidding to a stop. "Roland what are you doing out here?"

"I am playing with my friends. Would you like to join me?"

Henry, not wanting to play with little kids made up an excuse. "No, I have to... go to the stables and take care of my horse. I gotta feed him." Henry of course, had done this earlier, but anything to do to get out of a boring afternoon playing with little kids.

"Okay. Have fun with your horse." Roland smiled. Henry turned to get back on his bike. "Oh, Henry!" Henry turned back to look at him. "Have you went to go see your Mom yet."

"Ummmm, yeah. I live with her."

"No, not Miss. Emma. Miss. R'gina."

Henry raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about. She has been missing since my mom and Hook came back from the past."

"Daddy found her by the river and brought her to the hpstiple a little while ago."

Henry, not quiet understanding what Roland said was a little confused. "So what are you saying?"

"She is awake. You didn't know that?"

Henry's eyes grew wide and he turned around his bike. "Thanks Roland." Henry quickly started peddling his bike quickly back the way he came.

Roland looked confused. "Where are you going?" He yelled to Henry. Henry disappeared over the horizon and Roland shrugged her shoulders and ran back to the playground and playing with his friends.

* * *

At the front door of the hospital, Henry discarded his bike, letting it fly into the shrubs lining the side of the hospital. He swung open the door and ran up to the receptionist's desk. The lady looked up from her paper work slowly and lackadaisical. "What can I do for you young man?" She asked.

"I need you to get me the room number of a patient here right now. Regina Mills. Please! R, E, G, I, N, A, M, I, L, L, S." Henry quickly demanded.

"The mayor?" Henry nodded frantically. "Take the elevator to the second floor. Then go down the hallway to the left and then go seven rooms. Her room will be marked." Henry nodded. "Wait!" Henry looked back for a moment. "Be gentle. She had been though a lot."

"Trust me, I know my Mom more than any one." Henry commented before running to the elevator.

Hitting the button frantically, the elevator finally closed its door and traveled up one floor. Henry dashed out and counted out seven rooms, finding the one that contained his mother. He knocked on the door and Dr. Hopper answered the door. "Henry."

"Henry!" Regina exclaimed from her bed.

Henry pushed past Dr. Hopper to see her. "Mom!" He reached out and wrapped his arms around her neck. "What are you doing here? Where have you been."

"That is nothing you have to worry about. Oh how I have missed you. I could have sworn Emma would have taken you back to New York."

"No we are not going anywhere. Mom, this is our home. We have been living in an apartment by the ocean with Killian." Henry said, eliciting a rare smile from Regina.

"Killian? So he has finally stopped going by his silly nickname?" Regina inquired as she shifted uncomfortably in her bed to sit up straight.

"Yep. I am so glad you are back Mom. I missed you a lot."

"To be honest, I thought no one would notice my absence." Regina said turning away from her adopted son's eyes.

Henry tried to comfort her the way she would home by putting his hand on top of her's. "No we actually sent search parties out to look for you. And now you in the hospital. Why are you here?" Henry's eyes scanned around the room and remembered that Dr. Hopper was also here. "And why is he here?"

Regina tried to come up with an excuse that even Henry could believe. She didn't want to tell her son that she tried to end her life. Dr. Hopper, instead answered for her. "Dr. Whale said it would be good for her if I talked to her for a while. So she can figure out what she feels."

Henry nodded. He then felt his phone starting to vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out. Regina watched as her son started to walk away talking loudly into the speaker."Hey mom you won't believe...Yes, I understand but...Please something wonderful has happened...Fine. I love you."

"Who was that?" Regina inquired, sitting up a little straighter.

"It was Emma. I got to go home." Henry frowned. "I wish I could have seen you sooner."

"You don't need to worry for me. Enjoy yourself." Regina said softly as she pressed a kiss into his forehead. "I love you."

Henry started out the door. "I love you too."

As the door shut, this time, Regina kept her small smile. It slowly faded into a neutral expression. "Regina?" Dr. Hopper asked from his chair making Regina jolt form a daze. "You have shown, at least when I have observed great love for both of the boys that have come to visit you." He paused for a moment before continuing. "If you feel such love, why would you want to end your life?"

Regina swallowed hard, looking out the window. From her vantage point, she could see Henry climbing onto his bike and peddling down the street. "It's not them. Of course, I love Henry very much and Roland and I also share a bond, but it is the baby." Dr. Hopper lifted his clip board and quickly started jotting down notes. "I just can't get over the fact that he could leave me so easily after what we shared. No matter how brief it was, I felt a real connection with him, and he knew it. And he broke it without a second thought."

Tears started to cover her eyes in a glossy layer. Her cheeks flushed and her breathing became sporadic. "I don't know if he realizes what kind of person I am. I am not that woman who can just date a new man every few months and get over it. I don't just climb into bed with any man I feel attractive. No anymore." Dr. Hopper nodded, remembering a few secession they had about two years ago after the curse broke. He recalled she came in originally confessing to using magic on the verge of crying as she was now. She had explained the situation with Daniel and Graham and expressed a small twinge of regret for her actions.

And if there is one emotion Regina doesn't feel, its regret.

She explained it with a good reason; it got her Henry. But all the time she had forced Graham to bed with her was completely uncalled for, and what she defined as the surrendering to the emotions of a shattered heart.

"I have tried again and again to change. And when finally I start to do things that others define as good, I get hurt. All I can think about is how I could possibly bring a child into this world where they would be constantly submitted to the tortures of having me as a mother." Regina sniffed in and to a long and heavy breath.

Dr. Hopper shock his head. "You are a changed woman. I have seen the amounts of progress you have made and it is astounding. There are people who love you, Henry, Roland, and you baby."

"How can I love a child when it comes from a man I can barely look at? A man I opened my heart up to, and got burned. Like always!" Regina snapped. "I am stuck in this endless loop which can never end. I was destined to be with Robin, but destiny is cruel, and the world is wicked."

"No Regina-"

"Don't! They revile me as an evil being! If I have changed so much, then why can't it stop? Simple; We both know it will never end. I will always be the Evil Queen."

Dr. Hopper shock it head and put down his pen. "I think we have come to the center of your problem. You need to stop being haunted by your past and look to the future." He placed all of his supplies in his bag and walked over to her bed side. "I have a challenge for you. I challenge you to be who you are, a good person, and show them all wrong. Prove to all the people that have dubbed you evil in the past that you are a changed woman. And I think the first step of doing that is loving that child."

Regina's hands snaked down to her stomach, cupping it gently. "Suicide is not of your nature. It is unlike you to inflict harm unto yourself, which is why we are going to let you go." Regina suddenly brightened up, her eyes growing wide. "Under one condition. You need to spend some time with Henry, Snow, and Tinker belle. These people are your friends, and for now, the best thing for you would be to have some positiveness in you life."

Regina smiled. "Thank you Dr. Hopper."

"One last thing before I leave. If you don't want to answer it is fine."

"Go on..."

"Would you ever spend time with Robin?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"It appears to me that you still love him."

"I do." She replied softly. "But I can never see him again."

"And why is that?"

After shuttered breath, she formed her reply. "Because I love him." She said as a single tear dripped down onto her cheek. She violently wiped it from her faced and sniffled.

"You should tell him that."

"Why?"

"I think he still loves you as well." He picked up his bag by the chair and walked to the door. "Have a good day Miss Mills."

* * *

Freshly on her feet, Regina felt slightly week. Her body had grown tired after sitting in a hospital bed for all this time. She had walked down to the grocery store, finding every item in her refrigerator to be spoiled and her pantry to be bare.

Walking around town, however came with its consequences. She felt the eyes of the people boring though her skull as she went though aisle after aisle. She felt a little self conscious, wrapping her trench coat around her middle to hide the slight bump that it seemed only she could see. A bright red shopping basket in hand, she placed the last item she wanted, a half gallon of french vanilla cream, and walked over to the cash register.

As she went to pay for her groceries, she felt the eyes of the other customers drill though the back of her skull. As she slid her debt card though the credit card machine, she determined that she was just feeling paranoid and there was nothing to really worry about.

Brown paper bags in hand, she walked out the sliding doors and crashing into a person walking into the door. "Oh I am so sorry! I-" Regina's eyes snapped to the man who she had ran into. His shirt, clearly displaying the remnants of a bottle of ketchup, was the exact same one he had worn all that time ago.

He still wore the same scarf. Beard the same perfect length. New jacket for a change, this one a dark brown leather. Lips, perfectly kissable. Eyes, a beautiful shade of blue.

Could be no one but Robin.

She sat their for the longest time, dumbstruck, with her bag of groceries spilled all over his body just looking into his eyes. He was gorgeous.

But he wasn't hers. She closed her mouth and moved her hand to pick up a loaf of bread and tried to put it back into the paper bag. She couldn't rip her eyes away from his, completely missing the bag as the loaf of bread fell onto his lap.

Robin closed his eyes and looked away for a moment. "It appears you need some help Milady?"

"No." She put a bag of potato chips into her shopping bag. "I can take care of this my self."

"Are you sure? Because a woman in your condition-"

"Didn't you hear me thief! I said your assistance were unwanted!" She snapped, scooping up a few more things off of the floor and into her bag.

After putting the last things back into her bag Robin offered her his hand to help her get up, but she place one shaky leg down on the floor in the opposite direction. She almost immediately lost her balance and started to fall to the ground, but was luckily intercepted by Robin's arms.

She once more locked her eyes back on his. No this was enough. He is a married man! "Thank you." She said working her way out of his arms.

Quickly, she walked onto the street going back to her house. "Regina!" Robin called behind her. It made her heart ache as she just continued to walk a little faster away from him. If there was any one she wished not to see, it was him.

"Regina!"

All he would do was make her even more confused.

"Please!"

More hurt.

His feet were pounding on the concrete, drawing even more close. She finally stopped walking and turned around. "What!"

He took the bag of groceries from her hand and held them close to his chest. "I can't just leave you alone."

"Seriously? You are going to pull that one on me? You left me alone for three months!" Regina snapped.

"I didn't mean for any of that to happen! I looked for you!"

"You just wanted to be with your wife! Don't you dare lie to me!"

"Look, Regina. I was confused. If you saw some one from your past back from the dead that you once loved, what would you do. You would hug them and kiss them and tell them everything was going to be fine. But we have changed. Grown apart!"

Regina blinked at him in disbelief. "Prove it."

Robin bent down and place the bag of groceries on the sidewalk. Taking a deep breath, he moved his face quickly to Regina's surprising her with a slow kiss. Her eyes shot open instinctively with fear and she pushed him away. They made eye contact once more, both looking so lonely, empty.

Perhaps it was her hormones.

Maybe it was her heart acting on it's own accord.

But it didn't matter because she couldn't hold it back anymore.

Reaching forward, Regina pushed her lips into his. He immediately kissed her back, his hand weaving into her hair to bring them even closer.

Little did they know, the figure walking down the street with a young boy holding her hand was watching. And she was furious.


	5. Memories and Decisions

**A/N Just a friendly reminder that this fic is rated M for a reason ;)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_Three Months Ago_

_..._

_She had suggested that, after they kissed, they go some where more privet. He agreed as they eagerly joined in another kiss. Never before had either of them felt such attraction to another being. This could not wait. No more time could pass. They felt a need, one that hadn't been necessary to fulfill in such a long time, become present again._

_And with another they wanted to be with so strongly, they could fulfill this need._

_Never before a relations felt so natural. Before they were so calculated, planed out every move. Now, however, her body moved on its own accord. Hands ran up and down arms, fisted clumps of hair. Lips almost inseparable as they shared kiss after kiss._

_And she loved it._

_Hungry lips separated for a moment, allowing for Regina to engulf the two in a deep purple smoke. Once subsiding, Robin took a moment to take in the new surroundings. He was in a rather large room. A strange light that hung from the ceiling illuminated the off white room with a soft glow. Many things hung from the wall, although it was to dim to make out exactly what they were displaying. Many dressers, a few chairs, and a mirror lined the edge of the room. Silken drapes blew softly with a slight breeze that came in though the opened window._

_Suddenly, a pair of hands were felt on his neck. Soft and delicate, they pushed off his heavy jacket and unraveled his scarf from his neck. He heard them hit the floor with a soft thump. The hands left his neck followed by another thunk. He turned around to see her coat and scarf discarded on the ground on top of his. Her fingers were delicately reaching for her ears to remove the earing from her lobes. _

_Stepping out of her heals, she became shorter than before. She went to reach around her neck, but Robin moved behind her. "Allow me."_

_With one hand, she grabbed most of her hair and pulled it out of his way so that he may unclasp the golden chain. Once undone, he handed it to her. She walked over to one of the many table, placing her jewelry down on the surface and then turned around quickly to see Robin standing right behind her. _

_"Oh!" Her hands were placed perfectly on his chest. They made eye contact, both with eyes darkened with lust. Their lips met in a needy kiss. Regina's lips were so incredibly soft, her tongue tracing over the bottom of his lips. He allowed her entrance, her skilled tongue exploring the inside of her mouth._

_"Your kiss is absolutely exquisite." He complemented as his hands slowly moved down her silky cream shirt. Her body had the perfect curve to it. _

_"Thank you." She murmured as her fingers explored the defined muscles of his chest. He felt so warm, his heart pound out of his chest as she ran her fingers down his front. Her fingers began to pull on the belt that strapped his shirt to his stomach. Letting it clunk onto the floor, she grabbed a fistful of his shirt. "This has to go."_

_They separated for a moment, allowing for him to pull on the edges of his forest green tee shirt and pulling it over his head. Now uncovered, Regina pressed her hands to the smooth skin of his chest. _

_"Are you sure about this?" He cautioned as he attempted to think straight._

_She pushed her lips back to his momentarily. "It is not like either of us are strangers to these kind of relations. I was already married once before and you have a son. And..." Her eyes gazed down between the two to spot the unmistakable bulge. "I can see that you want this just as much as I do." Regina slipped her and to the belt buckle on his pants. "The question is, are you sure about this."_

_Her hand was successful in unbuckling the belt around his pants, and she slid it out of its place, dropping it onto the floor. With her fingers at the waistband of his pants, there was no way he could resist her now. "Gods yes."_

_She allowed for her hand to plunge bellow the waist band of his pants, Robin's head falling back as her hand grasped his manhood. He groaned in satisfaction as Regina began to slide her hand along him painfully slowly, making him come alive._

_Becoming impatient, he pushed down his pants to the floor allowing Regina to see his full person. He was quite handsome and no doubt quite the man indeed. Releasing his length, Regina pulled her blouse off over her head, revealing a skin tight black lacy camisole underneath._

_He began to explore her chest, kneading her breasts though the camisole and her bra. She immediately ripped off the camisole to expose to him her bra, which he looked at with a raise eyebrow. He felt around her, trying to remove it, but was having difficulties. "Your garment, I can't figure how to remove it." He grumbled in embarrassment._

_Regina reach behind her back to undo the clasps to her bra, letting it fall onto the floor as well. Robin's breath hitched as he eyed her breasts. He slowly pushed her back onto the bed behind her, laying her down carefully. His mouth latched to the pert nipples of her breast, her head falling back with a smile. _

_He slowly moved down her body, pressing kisses as he went. He then slid low enough to reach the waist band of her slacks. He lowered them down with her underwear leaving her completely bare. _

_Slowly, she felt him lower his lips to her folds. Her hand weaved into his hair, holding him in place. He moved his attention to her clit, sucking it gently as he pushed two fingers into her. "Please, oh gods Robin, I need you!" She pleaded._

_Slowly he removed his lips and moved up her body and their lips met in another kiss. Lightly teasing her entrance with the tip of his shaft, she wrapped her legs around his waist. They moaned together at the feeling of their joining for the very first time. Regina winced slightly as she felt her walls adjust to the feeling of him inside of her. _

_Robin shot her a concerned look. "It's okay Robin. Please, I-" Her complaint was silenced as she felt him starting to move, replaced with a low, deep moan. He moved slowly at first, tentative. Then slowly, after she began to meet him, he pushed it faster._

_A chorus of moans arose from Regina's bedroom as the couple moved closer and closer to the edge. She opened her eyes and looked at him, their gaze locking. "Robin..." The moan rolled off of her tongue. He dives into her over and over, building up their already fast rhythm. _

_Her legs clench around him as she feels his pelvis brushing against her clit. Labored breaths grow into murmurs. With every thrust, her name would role off of his lip and slip into her ear, and she loved the adoration. Blood roaring in her ears and the increasing unmistakable heat intensifying in the pit of her stomach cause her to tighten around him._

_Bright lights flare around and her back arches into him while her muscles gripped around him as she began her release. He followed quickly after her in his own release, the couple collapsing onto the bed._

_He smiled lightly at her though tired eyes, a hand reaching for her hair. Twirling on of her shoulder length strands of hair around his pointer finger, she reciprocated the smile. Their lips brushed lightly before he took her body in his arms.  
_

Regina woke in a daze, looking around her room and realizing what had gone though her head. A dream, well what may as well be categorized as a dream. I was more likely defined as a happy memory, but not one she wanted to remember at this time.

A tear dripped onto her pillow as she laid back down in her bed.

And she was alone.

Utterly along.

Why did she have to dream of their first time? She ran her fingers down her stomach again to where their child lay. Was this the night that their child was created? Perhaps if they had never slept together, she wouldn't be in this mess.

So she just sat in the dark silents staring at the ceiling, with thoughts of the man she loved, but couldn't have, while tears dripped down her face.

Her hand moved toward her chest, close to her heart, but then she stopped.

Gods, she was becoming her mother.

Removing her heart was not an option. Becoming Cora is not an option. If she wanted what was really best for her child, her heart was going to stay in. And that decision was final.

* * *

Robin waited a few hours before returning to camp. He spent some time at the docks, on of is favorite places in Storybrooke. He liked to watch the small and subtle waves come in off the ocean and hit the aged planks of faded wood. Once to moon reached the highest point in the sky and he felt sleepiness begin to make his eye lids heavy, he started back to camp.

At night the town was quiet. The strange and unfamiliar noises died down to the chirps of the crickets. Strange buildings stayed dark. People were hidden. But most importantly he had the ability to think.

As he walked, thoughts of his wife filled his head, his commitment to her. At their wedding they vowed to death do them part, but really death was a contributing factor. Marian was like a ghost that haunted the new life he finally had the courage to start to build. But now she is not dead. Why do weddings not include instructions on what resurrection meant?

And with Regina he felt something else. All he wanted to do was be at her side. To ravish in her beauty. To watch their child grow. To feel that feeling of love that sparked when they kissed. And to tell her the truth.

That he felt a love for her more than anything.

And he knew she felt the same, but then there was- "ROBIN!" A voice scolded from behind him.

"Marian what now?" He whined.

Marian grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the camp site. "I saw what you did with the Evil Queen, Robin. "

"What are you? I..."

"You kissed her right out in the open for all to see!" Robin shut his mouth tightly. "I can't believe you, I just... I can't take this anymore Robin!"

"Neither can I! I love her!"

"Well I love you! And no matter what you say, I don't think anything will change that fact!" She yelled, her face turning a shade of bright red in anger.

"You know what!" Robin yelled walking to their tent. "I am done! We are though!" He flicked the flaps of the ten in her face and her jaw dropped.

"No! Robin please no!" Marian begged as she entered the tent behind him.

In his hand, he already began to stuff his belongings into a bag. "Are you not tired of our constant bickering? Because it has made both me and our son miserable." He said gesturing to their sleeping son. "That is why I am taking him and we are leaving."

Robin bent down to grab Roland, but her arm blocked his way. "You can take away our marriage, you can take away all my thing, I don't care. But you can not. Take. Away. My. Son."

"Our son! I get equal say in the matter."

"If you leave now, I am going to take him and we are going to travel far, _far_ away so that you can never find us, no matter you try to find us." Marian suddenly straightened up with new found confidence. "That is it. I am going to give you a choice. You can either stay here and we can live as a family with our son, or," She glanced up at him with her eyes burning though his skull in rage. "I will take Roland away from you."

At this moment, Robin Hood was faced with the single most difficult decisions of his entire life.

He had to choose.

Regina or Roland.

His son, or the woman he loved.

Either way, could he even be never be truly happy, not wonder what would have happened if he had chosen the other option, but his mouth had opened, words flew from it before he could even think about his decision.

And he instantly felt a pang of regret that could never be fixed.

* * *

**A/N Dun dun dun! What did he choose? Also thinking to the future, what do you think about the Outlaw Queen baby? I have heard a lot of people on tumblr wanting a little princess, but what do you guys think? I would love to know your thoughts and comments! Love you guys! **


	6. Night Travels

**A/N Thank you for your suggestions on the baby, always taking them into account. For those of you who dislike Marian, that is the point. No need for a new villain, because evil in not born, its made...**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

Rubbing tired eyes, blanket loosely in hand dragging behind him, blindly stumble forward by the hand that pulled him along quickly. Everything had happened so fast. He was waken up in a hurry and then told he had to go right away. They started off running fast until he couldn't run anymore, dragging far behind his mother. She accommodated his tiredness, changing to a quick walking pace.

Roland couldn't remember a trip being planned. He did not question what was going on because he was still so sleepy. It was still dark out, their way being guided by a strange 'light stick'. If there was any word to describe Roland's state of mint, it was confused. Were they going on a trip? Where was daddy? He wanted answers. "Mama where are we going!" He complained rubbing his eye with his hand not clutching hers. "I'm tired Mama!" She pulled his forward a little more.

Stopping and bending down in front of him, Marian smiled. "I know it is late, but everything will be okay baby. We need to go somewhere fast and I just need you to stay awake a little longer." She said turning the switch on the 'light stick' to make it stop glowing. She then opened a bag that she had around her shoulder and put it in onto of the other items inside.

"But I want daddy." He complained after a lengthy yawn.

She held both of his hands in hers in attempts to sooth Roland's mind. "We will see daddy later, but now we have to go somewhere." She straightened out her legs and lifted up Roland into her arms.

Nuzzling his head into her hair that was draped over her shoulder, he yawned again. "But where is that?"

She placed a hand lovingly on his curly hair. "You will find out when we get there."

* * *

A man living in the wild his entire life never had a need to bother keeping track of time. He would do things when he needed to do them, no depending on the time. Regina, of course, did not think this through. With tears still in her eyes and being incredibly lonely, when hearing a pounding at the door, she slipped out of bed and swung a robe over her shoulders. She rushed down the stairs and swung the door open without checking who it was.

In hind sight, she should have checked to see who was pounding at her door. Look out the widows that framed her door, or even gaze out of the window in her bed room through her curtains.

She had hopes of it being Henry, coming in the night to tell her that he missed her. Perhaps Roland might have escaped from camp and made his way down Miflin Street. Even Sheriff Swan wishing to bother her about magic.

But she flung the door wide open to see the only man she didn't want to see at the moment. Any one else would have been better, but when the outlaw suddenly stumbled over the threshold of the door and wrapped his arms around her neck tightly, she froze. Unable to move as she felt the strange feeling of a tear drip through the silky material of her robe to her shoulder. "Oh Regina!"

She could not move, her brain running at a mile a minute. In his arms she stood stiffly, trapped in his tight embarrass. Her mouth was agape, no words able to be formed. Was this a dream?

His hand weaved into her hair, running the pads of his fingers over her scalp. "I did something terrible." He croaked out, another tear falling out of his eye on her shoulder. "I-I have done something terrible."

"What." The word slipped though her lips seamlessly with no thought. Completely mono toned.

"I left my son." He mumbled. Regina's eyes widened. "She- Marian made me choose. Him or you," One of his hands unraveled from its place around her neck and made its way to her stomach. He now could see evidence of their child, his hand moving easily to the curve of her stomach. ",And our child."

He sniffled again, rubbing her back. "And I chose you, abandoning my son."

Regina shook her head, finally gaining enough stamina to control her speech. "What?"

"I can never see my Roland again!" He yelped out in distress.

"But..." She moved away from him a little to look into his eyes. "Why would you choose me?"

Robin swallowed hard and looked into her eyes. "Because I don't know what I would do without you! The past months have been torture. And I don't think I can survive a life time, let alone another day without telling you how much I love you. I have been in a living hell since that night when Marian returned, and I would give anything to go back and change what happened. But we know the consequences of time travel; it is what brought her here in the first place."

Regina stared up at him with a blank expression on her face. Never before had someone shown her so much love. Robin continued his speech. "I can't even comprehend the emotions I feel! It is impossible. I regret leaving my son, but I know if I would have left you, I would never be able to love him the way I have because it is like a piece of my soul is missing when you are no longer in my life. And I know that there is no way you don't feel the same way I do."

Regina looked away. "No..." She stated in a small voice.

It was plainly obvious that she was lying. "I love you, Regina. And I know you love me too. You are just to suborn to see it now."

Regina shot him an offended look. "Excuse me!"

"I know you loved me when we conceived my child, maybe even before that. I have felt a connection with you since the day I saved you from that flying monkey back in the enchanted forest. And I am sure we will fall in love again, stronger than ever."

She looked to him with saddened eyes."What about your son."

"I can never see my son again." He stated plainly looking down letting his arms fall to his sides. Suddenly a rage grew inside of him. "My boy! The son I raised all these years and she has just completely taken him away from me!"

"No." She said sternly. "No. She can't do that! I know the law of this world more than she, and as a fact, the custody of a child can be disputed by legal personnel. And if I have learned anything from being mayor for so long, it is that you have earned the custody of your son!"

"But how can you stop her?"

Regina walked up the few wooden steps behind her door and around a banister though a white door which was slightly ajar. Robin followed quickly behind into a room with book cases lining the walls and a deep brown mahogany table in the middle. She walked over to a small desk that sat in the corner of the room and reached a rather large dictionary.

She flipped though the pages as Robin looked on confused. What possibly could a book do to help them? She flipped to a page that was indicated somehow and removed something from within the pages.

A flower.

Well, a pressed flower.

"Roland gave this to me the day when he slept over and we went to my office..." Regina said pensively raising the faded white flower into his view. "If I enchant it, we will be able to locate Roland." Robin nodded desperately as she ran her hand over the flower. It glowed a soft orange and then elevated off of her hand.

"Thank you." Regina nodded stiffly and then began to walk away again. He lightly grabbed the rolled cuff at the end of her robe sleeve. She turned back to him with cold eyes. "I know you are still angry at me, but why are you helping me?"

"Because I know, more than anyone else in this town, what it feels like to have some one I love ripped away from me. And no matter how much I can not trust you, I do believe that you deserve to be loved by your son." She replied moving her arm out of his grasp.

It was not the answer he was expecting, hoping for a confession that she still had feelings for him. Still, he appreciated that fact that she was willing to help him save his son. "I need to thank you some how." He said tentatively moving close to her.

Their eyes locked. "You already have." She replied quickly. He began to move in a little closer for a kiss, but she was already turning away. She walked swiftly to the front door of her house, grabbing a black trench coat as she walked, Robin following closely behind. She slid the coat over her robe's sleeves and zippered its large collar. From the pocket, she pulled out a pair of black leather gloves and slid them over hand hands while putting on a pair of black flats she kept by the door.

Twirling her fingers inside her gloves, she commanded the flower to head toward Roland. Moving quickly they followed it out her door and down the street. But the pair did not know that, they were too late.

* * *

Marian held her son closely to her chest as she found the strange one of the many black strange paths that covered the town. Roland had fallen asleep in her arms, a thankful sign of his growing affection for her. In the beginning of their time together, he didn't show the kind of love and affection she would have initially expected. It took some time, but he finally started to warm up to her after all this time.

Looking up at the stars she could now clearly see, she figured which direction was north. Reading stars was important to people who traveled often, and one of her first priorities when coming to this realm was to learn the stars. Town was to the north east of where they were now, following the winding black path which the mechanical carriages road.

She made her way down the opposite direction quickly. This was the way, she supposed, that would lead her out of this town. She had some worries about crossing the town line; Robin had told her of the problem that they once had with leaving town.

It had something to do with flying... pigs? Or some strange type of animal of that sort. It did not matter now though.

The only thing that was truly important was that the person who demanded these flying creatures was dead now, committing suicide in her jail cell. Suicide must be a family trait, for Robin also informed Marian that this woman was a sister to the ever present evil queen.

There was no way in hell she would let her baby get close to that vile woman ever again.

In the distance she could see the bright green sign displaying the words; Leaving Storybrooke. Below it, a florescent orange crudely drawn line shown on the ground. It felt as if a sigh of relief as she dashed closer to it.

Ten feet.

Five.

Three.

One and a half.

Suddenly she felt her son tremble. Looking below her feet, she was standing right over the orange line. Her eyes than suddenly looked to her baby as he trembled in her arms. A strange blue magic flashed over his little face and body, eyes looked up at her blankly.

"Roland!"

He shook more violently than before, his eyes locking with hers. He could not respond, mouth flying open as his shaking increased.

"ROLAND!"


	7. Waking and Sleeping

**A/N Who doesn't love a late night update for those who can't sleep! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Marian looked down at her son helplessly. He would not stop shaking, the only solution she could fathom was to bring him over the town line, which made him stop shaking. His eyes closed and he appeared to be sleeping. His breathing was steady, and there was no doubt in her mind that he was alive, but she feared waking him.

What ever that blue magic did, it could have messed with his brain or him personality. He might not even wake. She hesitantly reached her hand out to touch him, but then brought it back to her side, being taken over by fear.

From behind, she heard rustling of the trees. From her bag she pulled a hunting knife, the best weapon she knew how to yield that was on sight at the camp when she left and held it out in front of herself to protect her and Roland. From the bushes came a flower. It was levitating, a strange orange glow about it. It floated down to Roland, landing on his chest to where his heart was beating underneath.

From the bushes where the flower was flew two figures. Marian could not make out their faces, but as one neared Roland, she slashed at them with her hunting knife, lacerating one's wrist, the male voice grunting in pain as she did so. The other suddenly moved, a fire ball appearing in their hand. The area they were standing in illuminated and Marian covered her mouth with her hands.

Her husband, or what ever he was to her at this point, stood before her with blood dripping down his hands, a deep cut slashed into his wrist. "Oh! I-"

"Don't say your sorry darling, because we both know you are not." Regina snapped taking a few steps closer to Robin. Looking down on his wound, she saw he was cut very deep. "Hold on." She put out the light of the fire ball and moved both her hands to his wrist. He hissed as her fingers neared his wound. They glowed a light purple, Robin biting down on his lip in pain hard as she moved them over his wrist.

Only the strongest of light magic could heal completely. And she was still working on perfecting the basic skills. Still, she could close the wound to some extent, stopping the bleeding and some of the pain in the process.

Robin grunted when she released his hand, feeling some of the pain released. "Thank you..." he mumbled under his breath. Robin's eyes tracked Marian as she bent down to look onto her son with sad eyes. Not knowing what had gone on while he was not with the boy, his mind wandered to what might have happened. "What have you done!"

Marian opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. "I-I...oh...I...ummmm," she sniffled, looking over her shoulder to the town line.

Regina, following her gaze, put together the pieces of the puzzle. "You went over the line with him." Marian locked eyes with Regina, a blank expression on her face. "Didn't you!"

Marian jumped as Regina's voice had grown unexpectedly louder. She nodded slowly and wiped her nose using the back of her hand. "I didn't know, and once we crossed, he wouldn't stop shaking and he glowed blue and he fell asleep when I set him down but I don't want to wake him because of the magic-"

"Wake him." Regina yelled to Marian.

"What good will that do?"

"We will know what that blue magic truly did to him."

Marian took a step closer to Regina. "You probably have done this to the town line so that we many not pass though, _evil queen_, and I have no reason to sit here and suffer because of what you have done to _my_ son! It think that _you _shall wake him."

"I am sorry, what?" Regina took another step closer to Marian, placing her hand on her swollen stomach protectively as she did so. "You birthed him. You stole him away from his father! If he should wake up to any one, it should be you." Marian shot Regina a cold glare and all she could do was smirk. Marian suddenly raised her hand and moved it across Regina's face in a loud slap forcing Regina's head to the side. Robin ran to Regina's side, "You have come so low to hit a pregnant woman, hmmmmm."

She raised her hand and a force surrounded Marian's neck, raising her up and cutting off her air. Robin went to stop Regina, but then recoiled. Some part of him screamed at him, told him that this was wrong, to hurt some one like this. But there was a more dominant part of him that guiltily wanted to see her suffer for whatever she might have done to his son. "Ro-bin..." Marian choked out, her mouth wide open, gasping for air. Her hand went around her neck, trying to pull the force away, until Regina looked down to see Roland string.

Regina immediately dropped the spell and knelt down next to the boy. She ran her fingers though his long, moppy brown hair. His eyes flew open and he suddenly recoiled. "Roland, it's okay honey."

"What are you talking about?" He looked around the group of people, seeing Robin standing behind Regina with a hand on her back and Marian on her knees recovering, and then looked back to Regina. "Who are you people?"

Robin lurched forward to talk to his son, but Regina held her hand out to stop him from getting any closer. "My name is Regina and I am the mayor of this town, and this is my very special friend, Robin."

Roland looked around a little more, seeing Marian straighten out in the background. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Marian."

Roland chuckled a little. "What is this? The story of Robin Hood." It felt so strange seeing Roland like this. He was acting so mature, so strange. His speak was fixed from the sloppy speak of a six year old to the average talk of any kid from Storybrooke. It was as if he was not even the same person.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "How do you about the story of Robin Hood."

"I heard it at school." He said sitting up. "There was the brave hero Robin Hood who would steal from the rich and give it to the poor and then he fell in love with a woman who was named Marian. I think she was a queen or a princess or something, but I can't r'member. Why are you guys so curious."

"We..." Robin started.

"We just found you out in the woods and none of us know who you are." Regina said with a reassuring smile. "What is your name?"

"Todd. Todd Woods." Roland said.

Each person sitting in the clearing felt their heart suddenly grow heavy. Roland had now experienced his curse memories. A terrible fate none of them had to deal with to the date. Having missed the first curse, Regina was surprised that he had still belonged anywhere. Perhaps he was supposed to be included in the first curse but missed it due to Cora's wrong doing. "And what are you doing out here." Regina asked.

"I wanted to go on a walk, but I can't remember why. Wait..." He looked around the clearing again with a face stricken with panic. "Where am I?"

"You are in Storybrooke." Marian spoke.

"I don't know what that is!" Roland yelped. Suddenly tears started to form in his eyes. "I wanna go home."

"Where is your home? Perhaps we can take you there." Robin said rubbing Roland's arm.

"I don't know!" He cried, tears running down his face. He suddenly leaned forward and opened his arms onto Regina.

Her eyes grew wide, feeling strange accepting a hug from a child that did not even know who she was to him in the past. But instead of worrying, her maternal instincts kicked in, having her wrap one arm around his torso to keep him up and one around his middle. He wrapped his arms around her neck. Marian's eyed her son, but Regina just held him tighter in her arms and started to walk away from her, Robin following closely behind.

After she was alone, Marian found her knees begun to shake. Her eyes filled with tears. It had been years since she had felt a sad as she did in this moment, being responsible for her son's memory to be swiped completely clean. They gave out underneath her and she began to wail uncontrollably. She just wanted her baby back. Was that too much to ask for?

* * *

On the walk back to her home, Roland's (or now Todd's) tears had slowed and he soon fell asleep in her arms. She whispered to Robin where she kept her spare key, underneath a layer of soil in one of the trees by her door, and then they entered together. She placed Roland in one of the many guest bedrooms and tucked the covers up to his shoulders. She felt the need to kiss him on the cheek, but restrained.

Instead, she settled for sweet words. "Sleep well, and have sweet dreams." She left the door to his room ajar so that he could see the light in case this version of Roland was afraid of the dark, a very common fear for children of this realm. She would transfer a night light from Henry's old room tomorrow.

Robin was waiting outside of the door when she came out. "You should get some sleep." he whispered.

"No, I will be fine."

"I won't take no for an answer. We are going to bed." He commanded, blocking her way around him. Suddenly with a flash, she disappeared from the front of him, causing him to jump. He felt a tap on his shoulder and jump when he saw her in his peripheral vision. "What about the smoke?"

"It is all for show really. Not necessary, but it makes for a great exit." She said with a smile. "You can't block a woman with magic so easily."

Robin looked over his shoulder to Roland- Todd's room. "You probably shouldn't use magic around him, he-"

"Probably has no idea." Regina completed biting her lip. Robin, although trying to be strong and brave, still seemed quite distressed. Regina placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, we are going to figure this out. Don't worry about it." She let out a slight yawn, Robin copying her action moments later.

"We should probably get some sleep. It has been a long night." Regina nodded in conformation. "Which room should I take."

"You can sleep in my room... only if you want." Regina said quietly.

Robin suddenly brightened up. "That would be lovely."

She started to walk to her room before snapping her self around. "No sex."

"I wouldn't dream of it. My son, or whoever he may believe he is , is only a few rooms down."

"That isn't why. I just..."

Robin placed a finger over her lips to silents her. "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to. I am okay with it as long as you are. I am just happy that I get to sleep beside a woman that I actually love for a change."

The couple laid down on top of the sheets, not even bothering to get under the quilt. They kept all of their clothes on, with the exception of shoes, even. Regina fell asleep almost instantly, now not having to deal with the loneliness that she experienced only hours ago. Robin stayed still as she watched the steady rise and fall of her stomach as she slept. He considered for a moment pressing a kiss onto her shoulder, but instead decided to weave his arms around her. Holding her close to his body, he planed later to use the excuse of keeping her warm, but really just wanted to show her that she really was being loved.

And it was okay to love.

Even if it were just for one night.


	8. Being Normal and Familiar Magic

**A/N This is my last posting for a week. I am going to be going on vacation with my family to a place with no internet connection. I may or may not have a chapter prepared to post during the week, we will just have to wait and see.**

**Thanks for putting up with me! Enjoy!**

* * *

Robin sat in the kitchen watching Regina prepare breakfast in the morning. Her hair still wet and unstyled from the shower she had just taken and a cup of decaffeinated green tea in her hand, she had a difficult time understanding him. She still felt very tired from the night prior and she was groggy because of it. She planned later to blame it on the pregnancy.

He looked up from his spot at her kitchen table to see the food she was grilling in the frying pan. He could only see the top of what he remembered was called a pancake from Granny's menu. He stood slowly and moved behind her, kneading her shoulders. She let out a relieved sigh as she felt his fingers work her shoulder muscles. Her head rolled back onto his shoulder and she allowed her eyes to flutter shut.

She allowed herself to enjoy this moment, something simple to the average person, but something rare to her. Such a moment she wanted to revel in. Her hand moved to flip the knob to turn the gas fire under the pan off and she dumped the pancake onto a plate.

She heard a soft pitter patter of small feet hitting the floor above the pair and she straightened up. Robin released Regina's shoulder and looked to the stairs. Nodding, the pair moved to the stairs. Making their way up the stairs, they saw the small boy, now stripped of his jacket, peeking into the various doorways of Regina's house. He made his way to the door which lead to Henry's room. His eyes widened and he entered the room curiously.

The couple caught up to him, finding him sitting on Henry's bed. He was holding onto a pillow in her arms which Regina noticed as Henry's old one. Roland's eyes met Regina's and he jumped in surprise. "Sorry... I was just looking for some one."

She felt a sight sting of nostalgia seeing Roland sitting on Henry's old bed. He, for only just a moment, made her have a vivid vision of younger Henry. At a quick glace, he resembled Henry when he was younger. "Oh... It is quite alright."

"It looks like another kid lives in here." Roland observed.

Regina took a deep breath, her expressions growing sad. "One did... Once."

"Well where is he?"

"He..." Regina's voice wavered a little and she cleared her throat before trying to talk again. "He lives with his birth mother now. I took care of him for a while until she could."

Looking up, he noticed the expression on her face. " I'm sorry I made you sad, Miss."

"No, child it is not you. I just miss my son a little right now." Regina felt Robin wrap his arm around her middle. Regina looked over her shoulders to Robin and smiled lovingly to him.

Roland looked away, slightly grossed out by the nasty lovey dovey stuff adults do. Robin moved his lips to Regina's, pressing a short and silent kiss to her lips. She felt a little strange, but accepted the kiss, smiling a little as he pressed their lips together. He noticed his son looking away. "Hey Todd!" He called to the boy. He turned back hesitantly at first, just to make sure they were done performing their nasty actions and then turned around completely. "You look like him a little."

"What was his name?" He inquired putting down the pillow.

"Henry." Regina said quickly.

Roland nodded getting up from the bed. "Did you make food. I smell something yummy."

"Yes I made breakfast for you if you would like some." Regina said holding out her hand.

The boy tentatively pushed off the bed and walked over to Regina. He slowly grabbed her hand and allowed her to lead him out of the room and to the stairs. "Hey, Miss?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I was thinkin," He paused as he looked down at the bottom step of the stairs so he would not miss it and fall down. "If I can't 'member, could I stay here. Just for a little while?" He said slightly shyly.

"You won't have to worry about that." Robin spoke up from behind. "We are going to take you to some one today who will help you with your memory problem."

Seeing the pancake on the table just at eye level, Roland quickly let go of Regina's hand and rushed to the chair. It took him a minute to get situated on top of it. He took his fork awkwardly in his fist, Robin later telling Regina that he had little experience with a fork due to the fact most of the food the Merry Men ate was either eaten with their hands or a spoon, and shoveling pre-cut pieces of pancake onto his plate.

Robin sat in the chair across from him watching him eat. "Hey, slow down! You will get a stomach ache."

Roland stopped eating for a moment to look up to Robin, a little embarrassed to be wrong, and then stabbed a single piece. He raised the piece to eye level, inspecting it thoroughly. "What's the crunchy stuffs in the middle?' He inquired, digging a diced cube out with his fingers.

"They are pieces of sliced apple. I really do enjoy apple, I even have a tree at my office. Maybe one day, once it warms up, we can go pick some apples." Regina said, taking the rather large plate she had made for herself and began to dig in.

"Sounds fun!" Roland said putting the piece of pancake in his mouth.

It took her a moment to realize it, but this was completely normal.

A family breakfast.

It was really quiet charming.

She like the idea. Perhaps they would be able to duplicate it again one day. And just be... normal.

But what about her life could really stay normal anyway?

* * *

Although he did not know it, this was only the third time Roland had driven inside of a car. The first time, he had a nervous breakdown, so confused at what was going on outside the vehicle. Regina had to pull over down the street so Robin could sooth him. Once he had calmed down, he got back in. Later, he experienced his first case of motion sickness.

That was almost five months ago.

Now he took it as another every day activity.

Regina had gotten one of Henry's old car seats out of storage and placed it into her car. To be honest, Regina didn't even know why she had saved it. It was just sitting down in her basement storage area collecting dust. It was one of many things from Henry's childhood that still remained. She even still had his crib. Perhaps part of her knew she would one day want to have another baby.

Or maybe she was just too sentimental.

Either way, it had come at quite a convenience, Roland being able to fit in to some of Henry's old clothes. Perhaps she would later go down there and let Roland pick out a few new toys.

Roland climbed into the back seat of Regina's car and tugged at the seat belt. It took him a minute to fumble the seat belt into the buckle, but he managed to do it by himself. Robin felt a little embarrassed, his five year old knowing more than he knew about these carriages. He paid close attention to Regina buckling her seat belt so he could imitate it a few moments later.

Regina backed her car out of the driveway and began to drive toward the convent on the other side of town. Both her and Robin hoped that, as a potion was created for both Sneezy who believed he was Mr. Clark and Belle who believed she was Lacy (something Regina still had not taken full credit for) when they lost their memories due to crossing the town line, that a similar potion could be made for their dear Roland. And once this potion was made, Regina had planned to start the real issue.

The custody of Roland.

Such was not percent in the enchanted forest, however in this land, the laws allowed for a divorce, which on the circumstance, Regina believed Robin would want to take part in. She had asked him about it stupidly this morning, which made her feel extremely forgetful. Another thing to blame on the pregnancy. When she would find the time for it, she planed to explain the divorce process.

Though the 28 years she spent as mayor, she was familiar with the paper work and the process necessary to go though a divorce, including when there was a child involved. Usually, in most cases, parents were allowed to see their kids. Many went between parents, staying with the mother one week and the father the next. However, she wanted Robin to have full custody of Roland.

That would be much more complex than she wished to admit.

Looking in a quick glance behind her, Regina caught a glimpse of Roland kicking his feet as if he was running in his car seat as he looked out the window. This made her smile a little and she looked back to the road.

Roland, starting to become bored in with these strange people wanted to ask questions. He knew he could trust them. She was the mayor of the town. Someone, he couldn't remember who, told him he could always trust some one with that kind of authority. It meant that person was good and could be trusted. So he trusted Regina. He still didn't quite know who the man who hung around her was. He lived with her, remembering him standing behind her when he was tucked in and being present in the morning. Were they like a mommy and daddy? "Mr?" Roland asked Robin.

Robin turned around in his seat to look at his son. "Hey buddy! What's up?"

"I was wondering, and you and Miss Regina married?"

Regina's eyes suddenly widened, her hands starting to sweat on the steering wheel and her stomach dropped. She looked to Robin quickly, a little distressed. "No. We are not. Maybe some day." Robin replied easily. The calmness in his voice somehow startled Regina. As if he had already had this planed out in his head. She would ask about this later.

Seeing the convent ahead, Regina slowed down the car and parallel parked in front of the steeps. Once she applied the parking brake and removed the keys from the ignition, she nodded to Robin letting him know that the car would not move anymore. He felt a little better, still not able to completely trust these carriages. He would much rather something a little more traditional. Perhaps a horse.

Climbing out of the car, he spotted Roland already making his way though the many pathways that lead to the convent. Robin looked back at Regina who was locking the door to her car and sticking her keys into the pocket of her dark charcoal leather jacket. He held his hand for her to hold. She grabbed it reluctantly, walking quickly. "Why are you going so fast?"

"Because my ankles are swollen and I am not sure how long I will be able to stand in these heals." She said sarcastically to him pulling him along with her.

"What?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I just want to get this over with." Seeing Roland beginning to climb up the stairs, she called to him, "Rol-Todd! Slow down."

She shook her head at herself, catching herself almost saying Roland again. He didn't know himself as Roland. That was foolish.

She made sure that she reached the door first, entering the convent quickly. She accidentally knocked into the only woman standing in the hallway, who accidentally dropped all the things in her arms when they collided. "Oh your majesty! I am so sorry!" The woman said as she bent down to pick up the things she had dropped.

Crap. Damn that fairy. Hopefully Roland had not heard. "Please, do not refer to me as your majesty in front of the boy." She whispered to her as she tried to help her pick up some of the papers that had slid past her when they collided. "He crossed the line."

The woman's eyes widened as she took the papers from Regina's hands. "Oh... I am so sorry. Do, do you want me to get Mother Superior for you?" She said clumsily.

"Yes thank you." After the fairy stumbled away, Regina took Roland to wait outside with Robin. "I will just be a few minutes. I need to talk to some one before she can see you about your memory problems."

"But it is cold out here! Will you take long?"

"Only a minute." She said with a smile, turning back to the door. It was quite cold for Spring time, still able to see her breath and bits of frost sticking to the plants surrounding the convent.

When she reentered, Blue was already waiting for her in the lobby. "Nova told me about what happened. Who is the boy."

"Robin's son."

"Wait, why are you with Robin's son?"

Regina sighed. "Robin came asking for help because Marian was going to take Roland away from him. I found both the boy and Marian in the woods. Apparently she had taken him over the line. Since only he was a victim of a curse, only his memories were replaced with new ones, but he can not remember much. I suppose there is complications with not coming with the first curse." She paused for a moment, the fairy just looking at her blankly making her irritated. "So can you help him or not."

"I do know how to curse him." Regina smiled. "However..." Her face dropped. "... we have none of the potion left."

"What do you mean. Just brew another for him!" Regina commanded.

"It is not that simple. Something like this is not easy. We came across the first set of ingredients on a whim. And this potion is not an easy one. These things take time Miss Mills."

"I. Don't. Care. Just make the potion." She paused for a moment. "Please."

Mother Superior nodded. "I will start right away. In the mean time, I suggest you keep the boy indoors. We would not want him to see anything out of the ordinary. Don't use magic, and keep him away from Gold. You were right to bring him to me first. For example, tonight is the first night of wolf's time. I suggest you keep him indoors."

Regina nodded. "I- Thank you."

The Blue fairy nodded and Regina turned to go outside. Never before had she been so disappointed in her life. When she came out the doors, Roland got out of his chair and ran up to her feet. "Can we go in now."

"Not today. The woman that you were to see," Regina looked up to Robin unblinking. "She is out sick today."

Roland suddenly grew sad. "But..."

Regina bent down and put two fingers under his chin to raise his head. "Don't worry. She is going to give us a call once she comes back into work and she can see you then."

"Well how long will that be?"

"Maybe a few days. We will have to wait and see." Regina straightened back up, placing a hand on her stomach without thinking. "Come on. How about we get some ice cream and then we can go home a play a game."

Roland smiled a little. "Okay!" He said starting to walk ahead.

Robin turned to Regina. "What is truly wrong?"

"The potion will take a few days."

Robin nodded. "I have one other question."

"And what is that dear?"

"What is a call?"


End file.
